Orange Islands High (Amourshipping)
by DevonFountain
Summary: After completing school in Alola, Professor Kukui sends Ash and his friends to the newly opened Orange Islands Highschool. What Ash doesn't know is all his friends from the other regions he traveled are going to Orange Islands Highschool as well. Who will win Ash's heart? Will Ash break out of his dense shell? Rated M for mature parts later in the story. (Amourshipping)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction. I have read fanfiction (mainly amourshipping) for 3 years, but now I have decided to write one. Hopefully everyone enjoys my story. This story is gonna take place after Alola.

 **Parings:**

 **Ash x Serena**

 **May x Brendan**

 **Drew x May** (one sided)

 **Misty x Gary**

 **Tracy x Misty** (one sided)

 **Dawn x Paul**

 **Kenny x Dawn** (one sided)

 **Barry x Dawn** (one sided)

 **Leaf x Ash** (one sided)

 **Lillie x Ash** (one sided)

 **Shauna x Calem**

 **Tierno x Shauna** (one sided)

 **Calem x Serena** (one sided)

 **Mallow x Kiawe**

 **Sophocles x Lana**

 **Clemont x Korrina**

 **Bonnie x Max**

 **Richie x Leaf** (one sided)

 **Iris x Cilan**

 **Hilda x Hilbert**


	2. Chapter 1

Ash walks into Professor Kukui's Classroom.

 **"Alola everyone!"** Ash said.

 **"Alola Ash!"** The class responded.

Ash found his way to his seat. Lillie tapped Ash on the shoulder.

 **"Hey Ash, did you hear that Professor Kukui was going to make an important announcement?"**

 **"No, what is it about?"**

 **"** **I don't know, but he said he was going to make the announcement today."**

 **"Huh, I guess we wi-**

 **"Attention everyone"** Professor Kukui cut Ash off.

 **"You guys don't know this yet, but today will be the last day in my class."**

 **"WHAT!"** The whole class yelled.

 **"** **Now calm down"** Professor Kukui responded **"You guys have exceeded my expectations, and to be quite honest, I have nothing else to teach you. Everyone of you have done a fantastic job in my class, and that is why you all will be going to another school."**

 **"What school?"** Mallow asked.

 **"Orange Islands High"** Professor Kukui responded **"It just opened and the most advanced and skilled teachers were hired so this is a privilege for you guys. I expect you all to do a great job."**

 **"** **You're not gonna be there?"** Lana asked.

 **"Unfortunately not"** Professor Kukui responded **"I have to stay here to do more work with school and my lab. Don't worry though, I will still try to communicate with you guys."**

In Ash's thoughts: Wow, the Orange Islands. It's been a long time since I was there traveling with Misty and Tracey. It feels just like yesterday when I beat Drake…

Professor Kukui noticed Ash had a dazed look on his face,

 **"Hey Ash, are you alright? You look like you're thinking hard about something"** Professor Kukui asked.

 **"What? Oh sorry Professor, I was just thinking about the Orange Islands. I have actually been there before."**

 **"Really?"** Professor Kukui questioned.

 **"Yeah. I traveled there with two of my good friends and I competed in their Pokemon League."**

 **"How did you do?"** Kiawe asked.

 **"Well…** **.I made it to the finale where I fought this guy named Drake, who was the Supreme Gym Leader, and I won. So I won the Orange Islands League."**

 **"WHAT?"** The whole class shouted again.

 **"** **That's very impressive, Ash"** Professor Kukui said.

 **"** **Wow Ash, I knew you were awesome but this is a whole new level."** Lillie remarked.

 **"** **Thanks"** Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 **"** **Ash, you said you were traveling with two of your friends. Who were they?"** Kiawe asked.

 **"** **Their names were Misty and Tracey. Tracey is a Pokemon artist and Misty is a water type gum leader"**

 **"Was Misty your girlfriend?"** Mallow asked.

 **"** _ **What?**_ **NO! Me and Misty are good friends, that's it."** Ash responded, slightly embarrassed.

 **"** **You're blushing"**

 **"No** **i'm** **not. Your question just caught me off guard, that's all"**

Lillie's thoughts: Does Ash have a crush on Misty? No, he can't. He's to dense. Hopefully when we get to the Orange Islands, I can make Ash fall for me. I've liked him since he helped me overcome my fear of Pokemon. I'll just have to get rid of his denseness.


	3. Chapter 2

It has been a full year since Serena left Kalos to go compete in Pokemon contests in Hoenn. Since Serena has been in Hoenn, she competed in five Pokemon contests and won all but the first one. She even competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival, where she made the top 8. During her time competing in contests, she met a fellow competitor named May. Her and May instantly became good friends and rivals during competitions. Serena and May are currently in the Pokemon Center in Petalburg City after two days of traveling from Slateport City. Serena is debating on going back to Kalos and reminiscing on her previous travels (especially the moments with Ash).

Serena's thoughts: Should I go back to Kalos? I feel like I have done everything I can here. Plus I really miss my family and friends. I also feel like if I go back there I will be stuck and not know what to do. Gee I wish Ash was here right now, he would know what to do. I haven't talked to him since I kissed him…..I wonder what he thought of that? Is he still dense? Does he have a girlfriend? I don't even know where he is right now. God all I want to do is stare at those dreamy auburn ey-

 **"Serena? Are you alright?"** May asked.

 **"Sorry May, I was just thinking of what** **I'** **m gonna do now."**

 **"Why were you blushing then?"**

 **"What? I'm not blushing!"**

Serena's thoughts: Oh god, am I blushing? I can't help it though when I think about Ash. Everytime I think of him my heart feels like it's gonna burst. Jesus, my cheeks feel really hot.

 **"Serena, you're blushing again. What are you thinking about?"** May asked.

 **"** **N-Nothing. I'm t-thinking of nothing at all."** Serena said with blood red cheeks.

 **"** **Come on Serena, you're obviously thinking about something. You can tell me who you have a crush on, we've known each other for almost a year."**

 **"I don't have a crush on anybody!"**

 **"It's so obvious. Why else would you be blushing? I'm not gonna stop asking until you tell me."** May said defiantly.

Serena sighed. **"Ugh fine. Back when I was five I went to a summer camp in Kanto. I didn't particularly enjoy it. One day I wondered into the woods and a random Poliwag came out of the bushes and it startled me. I fell and sprained my knee. All of the sudden a boy my age came out of the bushes and helped me. He told me something that I would never forget. When he was helping me he told me to 'Never give up until It's over'. To this day I still remember that quote and it gives me new confidence. After the camp I always thought about him. As fate would have it 10 years later (let's say Serena was 15 when she met Ash in Kalos) I met him again. We traveled through Kalos and he's the one that made me realize I could follow my dream. Unfortunately he had to go another region but I did something before he l-left."** Serena then started to blush.

 **"** **What did you do?"** May asked.

 **"** **I k-kissed him"** Serena said with a blood red face.

 **"** **Really? How did he react?"**

 **"He looked kinda shocked at first, but that was it. One thing about him during our journey is he was really dense. I tried to give hints that I has a crush on him, but he didn't realize it.**

May's thoughts: Hold on a minute, it sounds like she is talking about Ash! When I traveled with Ash I noticed he was really dense and he's from Kanto. I'm gonna ask Serena his name.

 **"Wait. What was his name?"** May questioned.

 **"Um, his name was Ash. Why?"** Serena responded, confused.

 **"Ash, as in Ash Ketchum?"**

 **"Yeah. Do you know him?**

 **"Yes I do. I traveled with through Hoenn like four years ago!"**

Serena's thoughts: Uh oh, is she Ash's girlfriend? Maybe that is why he ignored my hints.

 **"** **Um May, is Ash your boyfriend?"** Serena asked.

 **"** **Pffft no. I will admit at first I had a little bit of a crush on him but that quickly went away. We now have like a Brother-Sister bond."** May responded

Serena's thoughts: Whew, I almost thought Ash was taken.

 **"Huh, he never talked about his past travels. I guess with all the experience he has he probably traveled to other places."** Serena said.

 **"Yeah. You were right about him being dense too. It seemed to me that all he cared about was Pokemon and beating gyms and making it to the Pokemon league."**

 **"Wow that sounds just like him in Kalos. Did he win the league in Hoenn?"** Serena asked.

 **"Unfortunately no, he placed Top 8. How did he do in Kalos?"**

 **"He made it to the finals but lost to this guy named Alain"**

 **"Wow, it seems like his training is paying off."** May said, impressed.

 **"** **Yeah. Hey May I wanted to ask you something?"**

 **"What is it Serena?"** May asked.

 **"** **What did you do after you were done traveling with Ash?"**

 **"Well I went to Johto with my friends Drew, Harley, and Solidad to find mu own battle style. I then competed in the Kanto Grand Festival and I realized that I didn't need to find a battling style. After that I went to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace cup. There I met up with Ash again and made it all the way to the finals, but I lost to this girl named Dawn."**

 **"Wow. Right now I'm not sure what I want to do. I don't know if I should go to another region to learn more or if I should go back to Kalos to compete for Kalos Queen. God i'm so stuck right now!"** Serena said frustrated.

 **"** **Calm down Serena, just do what you think is best foe you. That's what I did and it worked out really well."** May said.

 **"** **Thanks May"** Serena said.

 _ **BING-BING**_

 __ **"Oh, my Pokemon are ready"** Serena said.

Serena then went up to Nurse Joy to get her Pokemon.

 **"Thank you Nurse Joy!"** Serena said happily.

 **"No problem. By the way I heard the conversation you were having with your friend. I heard there is this new school that is opening up and there are gonna be classes just for battling and Performing. Maybe it would be a good idea to go there. You never know, you might learn something new."** Nurse Joy said.

 **"Really? Where is this school located?"** Serena asked.

 **"Below Kanto. It's called the Orange Archipelago and the school is located on South Mandarin Island."** Nurse Joy responded.

 **"Wow thank you Nurse Joy!"** Serena said.

Serena's thoughts: I think I know what I am gonna do now. Plus she said it was near Kanto, I wondered if Ash will be going there too? He's probably not, but I hope he does. I would love to see him again.

Serena walked back to where May was sitting.

 **"Serena what took you so long?"** May asked.

 **"Sorry May. I was just talking to Nurse Joy ans she gave me a really good idea on what I can do next."** Serena said.

 **"How so?"**

 **"There is a school opening up and they are gonna have classes specifically for performing. I feel like this is what I need to further my career and my experience."**

 **"Where is this school located at?"**

 **"A place called the Orange Archipelago. It's somewhere below Kanto."**

 **"Wow, I remember Ash talking about that place, he said he went there after his journey in Kanto was over. You said they had performing classes right?"** May asked.

 **"Yeah"**

 **"Well I think I know what I am going to do as well. To be honest I was wondering what I'm going to do next but now I know. I'm gonna go to the school with you!"** May said.

 **"May that's awesome. I think we should leave tomorrow."**

 **"Okay"**

Serena's thoughts: I can't wait to go to this school, especially now that May is coming with me! I wonder who else will be there. I hope this isn't a waste of time and it actually helps out. See you soon, Orange Islands!


	4. Fuck Everybody

You guys win fuck this story not updating it again I did this to get away from bullshit in my life and as soon as I join there is more bullshit. Fuck this stupid website and fuck everybody on it. AshxSelene writer especially I hope your whole family gets cancer and dies from this earth. I'm done goodbye.


End file.
